


Objects in Space

by SomeCoolGuy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolGuy/pseuds/SomeCoolGuy
Summary: Lapis deals with an unexpected visitor.





	1. Lost Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Raising the Barn.

I watched the stars as my home floated through space, I only needed a small amount of water to keep the barn going, the rest was floating all around me. Not that I had any idea where I was going, I didn’t even know which worlds were controlled by homeworld and which weren't.  
I was still pretty close to earth, "Still not too late to go back." I shook my head, "They made their choice, it’s not my fault if they want to die defending earth."

I tried not to think about it, I turned my thoughts back to my terraforming days. That was when my life made sense, I wasn’t exactly happy, but I had a purpose. Suddenly I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of something crashing into the ground behind the barn, I went to investigate. As soon as I got there I drew a bunch of water to myself, I saw a Ruby with her gemstone in her left leg.  
“How did you know I was here?” I shouted at her, “I’m not a rebel! Just leave me alone!” 

The Ruby looked confused “Um, hello, can you help me get back to homeworld?” she asked, “I’ve been lost out here for a while.” 

She must have been one of the Rubys that Steven sent out into space. “Wait, why are you still out here?” I asked, “shouldn't your teammate have picked you up when she stole our ship?”

“Huh, uh, I don’t know.” She said with a blank look, “Maybe she got lost too.’’

I stared at her, she seemed too stupid to be dangerous, but I decided to keep an eye on her anyway. “So, um, what are you doing out here anyway?” Ruby asked, “Are you on a mission?”

“No, I’m just,” I sighed, “just trying to find somewhere safe I guess.”

She nodded,“Oh, okay.” 

We stood in uncomfortable silence for a while, I groaned in frustration, “Ok, come on,” I said “I’m not going to just stand out here for the whole trip.”

“Where are we going?”

“Up.” I said, flying up to the place where the tv was, I grabed Ruby in a ball of water and brought her up with me, I dumped her on the floor next to the tv, I turned around to grab a random episode of Camp Pining Hearts out of the box they were kept in, I looked at the title written on the cover, ‘S05-E07B-Chicken-escape’ “We’re watching this.” I said, puting the tape into the player.

Ruby watched in amazement,“Wow, it’s like space, but there’s no stars.”

“It’s not playing anything,” I frowned, “That’s weird, maybe it needs a better signal.”

I flew up to the roof, bringing the tv and Ruby with me, I put them down and started messing with the tv, “Watch your step.” I said to Ruby.

“Why?” Ruby asked as the roof collapsed underneath her.

I sighed as I went down to see what kind of damage she had done, I saw a surprisingly unpoofed Ruby lying facedown on the floor, luckily she hadn’t landed on any of the meep-morps. Then I saw a bluey-grey gemstone lying on the floor next to Ruby. “Oh that’s not good.”

The gem started assuming its natural form before changing to its monstrous corrupted form. I grabbed Ruby and ran outside filling the barn with water, trapping the monster inside. 

“Um,why did you trap her like that?” Ruby asked, “Is she dangerous or something?”

“Of course she’s dangerous! She’s corrupted! How could you not know that!”

She shrugged,then she asked, “How did she get corrupted?”

I started to explain, but, “I don’t know, some gems are just like that on earth.”

“Oh, okay,” Ruby said, “Maybe we should ask her.”

“What?” She couldn't be serious.

“Well, maybe she knows why she’s corrupted.” She was serious.

“Ruby, no, that’s-” I hesitated,thinking, “You know what,that’s actually a great idea Ruby, tell you what, how about you stay here and talk to her while I go… do something else.”

“You mean, by myself?” She looked nervous.

“You can do it.”I said, trying to sound sincere,“I believe in you.”

“Okay.” she said, putting on a braver face than I thought was possible for her.

I flew above the barn, then moved the water away. The corrupted gem ran straight for Ruby.”Um, hi, do you, um,” She looked up at me, “Hey! What was I supposed to-” The corrupted gem rammed straight into Ruby, poofing her instantly. I felt kind of guilty, but I shook it off. I grabbed a pillar attached to the barn and tried to break it off cleanly, instead the whole barn came crashing down on top of the creature.

I looked down on the wreckage that used to be my home. I floated down and started digging through the wreckage, I found the creatures gemstone, I tried to focus on trapping it in place, suddenly a bubble formed around it. “Huh, I guess that’s how that works.” I saw Ruby’s gemstone lying nearby, I picked it up and considered throwing it off into space. Instead I just placed it down on a nearby plank of wood. "In the end she’s just as lost as I am."


	2. A Friendly Game of Baseball

-Several months ago, Earth-

My first mission wasn’t going very well, when we arrived on the planet all we had found were humans, and now they were beating us at baseball. I tried to think of a way to help the mission, I decided to interrogate the blue human standing at the base I was guarding, “So, what’s it like being human?”

She looked down at me, “What? I’m not-” she covered her mouth, “I mean, it’s nice.” She looked off into the distance, “This planet is beautiful, it took me a long time to see that.”

“Yeah, it seems nice.” I said, “I hope we get to stay here for a while.”

She smiled at me and said, “I hope so too. I’m Lapis, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I thought your name was Bob?”

“Oh, uh-”

Suddenly I heard a loud THWACK, The other blue human had hit a homerun, and Lapis was already running to the next base, I hoped we would get to talk again soon.

-Present, Somewhere in Space-

I reformed, it was weird, I had heard of other gems being poofed but I had never experienced it for myself. I looked around and saw the blue gem trying to rebuild her ship.

“And there.” she said as she put the last piece in place. It fell apart almost immediately, she quickly moved the bubbled gem back before it could get popped by the falling debris, she sighed, “I wish Peridot were here.”

“Who’s Peridot?” I asked.

She spun around in surprise, “How long have you been there?” she said.

“I, um,” how long had I been there? Before I could answer I felt something hit the back of my head. “Ow! What was that?” I turned around and saw a bunch of floating rocks heading straight for us.

“Don’t worry about that,” the blue gem said, “I can move those out of the way pretty easily.”

“Wait!” I cried, “I have an idea.” I picked up a piece of her ship and held it like a bat, “Have you ever played a game called baseball?” I asked her.

She looked confused, “Yeah, we played it together on earth, remember?”

“Wait, that was you?” I said, “I thought you were a gem.”

“I am.” she still looked confused.

“Oh, I must be remembering wrong, I’m such a dummy.” 

Lapis looked like she was going to say something, but she just picked up another bat and said,”Get ready.”

Then we took turns swinging at rocks whenever they got close, it was a lot of fun, we were both laughing and having fun by the time we were done.

“Aw, is it over already?” I said, disappointed.

“Not yet,” She pointed up, “I’ll throw you up to the last one, okay?”

I nodded, suddenly I was being pushed up by a surge of water toward the last rock, I swung, “Homerun!”

TNK.

“Huh?” I turned and saw a homeworld ship heading straight for us, “Lapis!” I called out.

“I see them.” she said, I could see her from where I was floating, she was pulling all the spare water floating around towards herself.

The ship landed and my squad came out from the hatch, “Ruby Fatcet-8L1R Cut-1YM, you are being recalled to active duty, you will return to homeworld immediately to file your report.” my squad leader said.

“No! I don’t wanna go back,” I said, “I wanna stay here with Lapis.”

Lapis looked surprised, “Really?”

“Don’t make this difficult newbie.” Squad-leader said.

Lapis glared at her,“If you want her your gonna have to go through me.” she said, getting ready to strike.

“With pleasure.” one of my squadmates said as she jumped toward Lapis, Lapis made a huge bat out of water and knocked her off into space.

But while she was distracted, another Ruby snuck up behind her and stabbed her with a destabilizer, disintegrating her light form, The Ruby laughed and said, “Still so gullible.” 

“We should bring her with us,” Another Ruby said, “she’s works for Rose Quartz.”

I watched in horror as they took Lapis’ gem back to their ship, I swam back to the ground, Hoping to catch them before the could take off. Then, I saw the bubbled gem floating by my head, “Hey!” I called out, “If you wanna take a gem back to homeworld, then how ‘bout you take this one.” I said as I hit the gem toward the ship. It landed directly in the hatch and quickly assumed its corrupted form, my squadmates started panicking.

“What is that thing?”

“Somebody get it off the ship!”

While they were distracted, I ran up to the ruby holding Lapis and walloped her across the back of the head with my bat. She fell to the ground, dropping Lapis.

I picked up Lapis and put her in my pocket, then I picked up The Ruby and threw her out into space.

I heard a loud bang, I looked over to see the homeworld ship flying off.

Lapis woke up a while later, “What happened?” she asked.

“The others left.” I said.

“Do you think they’ll come back?”

I shrugged, “Their ship was on fire when they were leaving.”

“Oh.” She looked at me. “Did you mean what you said before, about wanting to stay here?”

“Yeah.” I said, “ it’s nice here.”

Lapis smiled. “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
